enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Edvard VIII.
mini|desno|300px|Edvard VIII. Edvard VIII. (London, 23. lipnja 1894. - Pariz, 28. svibnja 1972.), kralj Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva i britanskih prekomorskih dominiona, te car Indije od očeve smrti do svoje abdikacije, a zatim Princ Edvard, vojvoda od Windsora. Prije vladavine Rođen je za vrijeme vladavine svoje prabake, kraljice Viktorije, kao prvo dijete kraljevića Đura i kraljevne Mary, tada vojvode i vojvotkinje od Yorka. Njegov otac je bio drugi sin Edvarda i Aleksandre, tada kraljevića i kraljevne od Walesa. Ubrzo nakon dolaska Edvardovog oca na tron Edvardu je data tradicionalna prijestolonasljednička titula kraljevića od Walesa. Po prvi put od 1616. godine, ceremonija u kojoj je prijestolonasljedniku data titula kraljevića održana je u samom Walesu. Edvardovi roditelji bili su isključeni iz sinovog obrazovanja, koje je bilo povjeravano raznim guvernatama, što je bio običaj među ondašnjom aristokracijom. Kao što je bilo uobičajeno među muškim članovima britanske kraljevske obitelji, Edvard je završio vojnu školu. Kada je izbio Prvi svjetski rat, dvadesetogodišnji kraljević je bio kvalificiran za služenje vojske, te joj se i pridružio. Njegove želje da sudjeluje u otvorenim sukobima nisu uzimane u obzir zbog straha od reakcija u slučaju otmice prijestolonasljednika. Edvard se često oglušivao na ove zabrane, zbog čega je među veteranima nakon rata bio iznimno popularan. Godine 1918. završio je obuku i dobio dozvolu za upravljanje vojnim zrakoplovom. Po završetku rata počeo je preuzimati neke od očevih dužnosti i tako se pripremati za svoju buduću ulogu kralja. Išao je na turneje širom Britanskog Carstva i stekao veliku popularnost, iako su se već tada mogle osjetiti njegove buduće nacionalističke zamisli. Na vrhuncu svoje popularnosti bio je modna ikona i najfotografiranija osoba na svijetu. Godine 1930. dobio je vlastitu rezidenciju van Buckinghamske palače. Imao je veze sa nekoliko udanih žena, a posljednja od njih, glumica Mildred Harris, upoznala ga je sa Amerikankom Wallis Simpson (rođena Warfield). Vezu sa Wallis započeo je još tijekom njenog drugog braka, koji je nedugo zatim završio razvodom, baš kao i prvi. Njegovi roditelji nisu bili zadovoljni ovim načinom Edvardovog života, a na Wallis je cijela kraljevska obitelj gledala sa prezirom i nepovjerenjem. Edvardova veza sa Wallis, uprkos neodobravanju cijele obitelji, je napredovala i par se sve više zbližavao. Vladavina Kralj Đuro V. umro je 20. siječnja 1936. godine i kruna je automatski prešla Edvardu, koji je u trenutku očeve smrti postao kralj Edvard VIII. Na Edvardov pad popularnosti među političarima nije utjecala samo napredujuća veza sa Wallis, već i njegovo uplitanje u politiku i kritiziranje vlade zbog njenog neuspjeha u osiguravanju životnih sredstava za nezaposlene rudare u Walesu. Smatra se da je Edvard pogrješno shvatio svoju ulogu ustavnog monarha i da je želio aktivno sudjelovati u vođenju države, što su članovi vlade gledali sa negodovanjem. Pored toga, Edvard je po dolasku na tron prekršio brojne kraljevske tradicije. Irac George Andrew McMahon pokušao je izvršiti atentant na Edvarda 16. srpnja 1936. godine, ali bez uspjeha. Usprkos nepopularnosti među članovima vlade, Edvard je zadržao veliku podršku u narodu sve do objavljivanja njegovih namjera da oženi Wallis Simpson nakon što njen razvod bude ozakonjen. Međutim, Edvardov premijer, Stanley Baldwin, upozorio je kralja da narod ne će prihvatiti Wallis kao kraljicu, budući da je ona Amerikanka čija dva razvoda nije priznavala Engleska Crkva, čiji je Edvard bio vrhovni poglavar. Edvard je zatim predložio morganatski brak, prema kojem bi Edvard ostao kralj, a Wallis ne bi postala kraljica, niti bi Edvarda mogla naslijediti djeca rođena iz njihovog braka. Ova opcija je također odbijena. Premijer Baldwin je zatim kralju predstavio tri opcije: da zaboravi na ideju o braku sa Wallis, da je oženi protiv želja svojih ministara, ili da abdicira. Edvard je izabrao treću opciju. Poslije vladavine Edvard je potpisao dokumente kojima je potvrdio svoju abdikaciju 10. prosinca 1936. u prisutnosti trojice braće. Njegova posljednja odluka kao kralja bilo je davanje kraljevskog pristanka na objavljivanje akta o njegovoj abdikaciji. Sve krunske zemlje Commonwealtha priznale su ovaj dokument istog dana kada je potpisan, osim Irske, te je zakonski Edvard ostao kralj Irske do 11. prosinca 1936. godine. Nedugo nakon abdikacije Edvard se pojavio uživo na televiziji, gdje je predstavljen kao princ Edvard, a svoju odluku o napuštanju dužnosti monarha objasnio je rekavši da bi to bilo nemoguće bez podrške žene koju voli. U trenutku njegove abdikacije kruna je prešla na glavu najstarijeg od troje njegove mlađe braće, Đuru VI., čija je kćer Elizabeta postala presumirana nasljednica. Nova titula i brak Dva dana nakon abdikacije Edvard je od brata, novoga kralja, dobio novostvorenu titulu vojvode od Windsora. Posebnom zakonskom odredbom vraćeno mu je oslovljavanje s etiketom kraljevsko veličanstvo, ali je određeno da njegova supruga i djeca ne će biti tako oslovljavana, te da njegova djeca neće imati mjesta u nasljednom nizu. Edvard se protivio ovakvoj odluci, ističući da je njegova buduća supruga i prema tradiciji i prema zakonu kvalificirana za kraljevsko oslovljavanje, ali na njegove zahtjeve se oglušilo. Edvard i Wallis sklopili su brak 3. lipnja 1937. godine u privatnoj ceremoniji kojoj članovi kraljevske obitelji, na zahtjev kralja Đura VI., nisu prisustvovali. Edvardov odnos sa članovima njegove obitelji naglo se pogoršao, a pogotovo odnos sa majkom. Edvard i Wallis su otišli u Francusku, odakle se Edvard namjeravao vratiti u Britaniju nakon dvije godine virtualnog egzila. Ovoj odluci suprostavili su se njegov brat i snaha uz podršku Edvardove majke, prijeteći da će mu prestati isplaćivati dogovoreni iznos novca iz uzdržavanje. Novi kralj je također morao plaćati Edvardu za kuću Sandringham i zamak Balmoral, koji su bili u Edvardovom osobnom vlasništvu, nasljeđenom od oca, koje nije prešlo u vlasništvo Đura VI. zajedno sa krunom. Optužbe za nacizam Godine 1937., pred sami početak Drugog svjetskog rata, vojvoda i vojvotkinja od Windsora bili su u posjetu Njemačkoj i Adolfu Hitleru, usprkos negodovanju britanske vlade. Tijekom ovog posjeta Edvard je nacistički salutirao Adolfu Hitleru. Nakon ovog kontroverznog posjeta nacističkom vođi, vojvodski par se vratio u Francusku, odakle su 1939. godine vraćeni u Britaniju. Godine 1940. njemački veleposlanik u Haagu tvrdio je da je vojvoda od Windsora izdao britanske planove o obrani Belgije. Nakon njemačke invazije na jug Francuske, Edvard i Wallis su se sklonili u Španjolsku. Premijer Winston Churchill zaprijetio je vojvodi od Windsora vojnom tužbom ukoliko se na vrati na tlo Commonwealtha. Edvard je zatim preseljen na Bahame i tu postavljen za guvernera. Bahame je nazivao trećerazrednom britanskom kolonijom, mada se trudio pomoći njegovom siromašnom stanovništvu. Edvardovi suvremenici vjerovali su da je Edvard preferirao fašizam preko komunizma, te da je podržavao alijansu sa Njemačkom. Hitler je Edvarda smatrao prijateljem njegove ideologije nacizma i nacističkog državnog uređenja, a Edvardovu abdikaciju nazivao je svojim velikim gubitkom. Mnogi povjesničari smatraju da je Hitler bio spreman vratiti Edvarda na britanski tron ukoliko mu se ukaže prilika, te na taj način uvesti fašizam u Britaniju. Rasprostranjeno je vjerovanje da je Edvard, a pogotovo neopopularna Wallis, bio sklon fašizmu još mnogo prije izbijanja Drugog svjetskog rata, te da su poslani na Bahame kako bi se onemogućilo njihovo fašističko djelovanje u Britaniji. Sam Churchill je vjerovao da vojvoda od Windsora predstavlja opasnost po svoja bivša kraljevstva. Nakon rata Edvard je u svojim memoarima priznao da ga je fascinirala ondašnja Njemačka, ali je poricao svoje težnje ka nacizmu, a Hitlera je opisao kao smiješnu figuru predramatičnog smisla za izražavanje i prevelikim očekivanjima. Posljednje godine Po završetku rata Edvard i Wallis vratili su se u Pariz, gdje im je bila dodijeljena privatna rezidencija. Edvard više nije preuzimao nikakvu profesionalnu ulogu nakon one bahamskog guvernera. Neko vrijeme odsjedao je i u New Yorku, a gostovao je i u Bijeloj kući kod predsjednika Nixona. Edvardova obitelj nije nikada prihvatila Wallis i formalno se nije nikada sastala sa njom. Edvard je posjećivao majku i brata, te prisustvovao bratovoj sahrani, ali njegov odnos sa majkom nije nikada bio popravljen. Edvard je umro od raka grla 28. svibnja 1972. godine, ne ostavivši iza sebe djece. Kategorija:Windsori Kategorija:Slobodni zidari af:Edward VIII van die Verenigde Koninkryk ar:إدوارد الثامن ملك المملكة المتحدة bg:Едуард VIII bs:Edvard VIII od Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva ca:Eduard VIII del Regne Unit cs:Eduard VIII. cy:Edward VIII, brenin y Deyrnas Unedig da:Edvard 8. af Storbritannien de:Eduard VIII. el:Εδουάρδος Η΄ του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου en:Edward VIII of the United Kingdom eo:Eduardo la 8-a (Britio) es:Eduardo VIII del Reino Unido et:Edward VIII fi:Edvard VIII fr:Édouard VIII du Royaume-Uni ga:Éadbhard VIII na Ríochta Aontaithe gd:Eideard VIII gl:Eduardo VIII do Reino Unido he:אדוארד השמיני, מלך הממלכה המאוחדת hu:VIII. Eduárd brit király id:Edward VIII dari Britania Raya is:Játvarður 8. Englandskonungur it:Edoardo VIII del Regno Unito ja:エドワード8世 (イギリス王) ka:ედუარდ VIII ko:에드워드 8세 kw:Edward VIII a'n Rywvaneth Unys la:Eduardus VIII (rex Britanniarum) lv:Eduards VIII Vindzors mk:Едвард VIII ms:Edward VIII dari United Kingdom nl:Eduard VIII van het Verenigd Koninkrijk nn:Edvard VIII av Storbritannia no:Edvard VIII av Storbritannia nrm:Douard VIII du Rouoyaume Unni pl:Edward VIII Windsor pt:Eduardo VIII do Reino Unido ro:Eduard al VIII-lea al Regatului Unit ru:Эдуард VIII simple:Edward VIII of the United Kingdom sk:Eduard VIII. (Spojené kráľovstvo) sv:Edvard VIII av Storbritannien th:สมเด็จพระเจ้าเอ็ดเวิร์ดที่ 8 แห่งสหราชอาณาจักร tr:VIII. Edward uk:Едуард VIII (король Великобританії) vi:Edward VIII của Anh zh:爱德华八世 (英国)